fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki
Here we have all of the Dan-Ball fanart that ! If you have any questions please ask: *ZoshiX (ZX) - Wiki creator and bureaucrat. *Ludicrine (LD) - Wiki bureaucrat. *DMSwordsmaster (DMS) - Wiki administrator. *HankGuideDude (HGD) - Wiki administrator. *Waddle D33 (W D33) - Wiki administrator. , (or ), . The current time in UTC is now . >-[]}} About the Wiki Ha55ii and friends created the world of Dan-Ball! Now you can expand it with your fan art, predictions, and whatever you come up with! Post your fanon and ideas for Dan-Ball games, explore the wide world of LDZX Corps, have some pet quality time, or uncover secrets regarding the mysterious Kuipter & Dr. Sand. Have a great time! Click here to see on the wiki. Important Wiki Rules and Notes As this is a fan wiki, you have all rights to create pages. However, you may not post pages pertaining to Corporations without their immediate consent. Also note that there will be BUSINESS RIVALRY. You have been warned. Please do not post images that may cause seizures. There have been problems with this lately. The raeg face on this wiki is something some people use to express anger. However, posting raeg faces in large quantities will be considered spam. You have been warned. ZX (Talk) 02:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) LOOK AT THIS PAGE: IMPORTANT STUFF LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The Featured Pet Rose Don't mind her cringeable smile, say hello to Rose! Rose is very mischievous and has a liking for chewing on things. You can adopt her or one of her friends at an Adoption Center! See the link for a list of general ones. Rose resides at the Adoption Center Pt.1. Simply press Ctrl + F and type in "Rose" to find her. The Featured Story Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates It pretty much started the new theme, didn't it? This story stars ZX and the gang as they fight against Dr Sand and a new threat! But what is this new threat? You'll have to read to find out! This is being written by ZX and DMS, and is updated periodically. The Poll The poll below is closed. Any further vote will have no effect. Should Ludicrine be a bureaucrat? Yes No HELC NO I wand be burocrat! (I mean, ZoshiX disappeared again, so...) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, I didn't vote at all. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Vote Closed and Taken into account. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The poll above is closed. Any further vote will have no effect. News In order of most recent news, (Top: Newest, Bottom: Oldest.) News archive ---- Erm... Something happened and Sombrero got taken off of my pets page... and the image got deleted... WADDLE D3333333333333!!!!!!!!! Erm, Zoshi, do you by any random chance still have that picture? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :<20sgangsta>THAR'S THE SUSPECT, SEE? Here's the file: Maybe you should be more careful about this whole deletion thing.... <20sgangsta>MEAH 05:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have never in my life deleted an image or picture without making 100000% sure that it would be safe to delete. The File:Sombrero or whatever it was called that I deleted had absolutely nothing in it except for a redirect to a deleted page (which somebody else deleted), so it did not have the picture. What happened was not my fault, not that anyone would ever think that I ever make mistakes. : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Requested to adopt Team Ico Wiki, even though I know almost nothing about it. .D Also planning on requesting to adopt Valthirian Arc Wiki. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Poisonshot's idiocratic new nature has resulted in possibly the most unfair Wiki Act for a very long time. Presenting the Anti-Poisonshot Act: HERE. This act will result in the protection of EVERY SINGLE MAINSPACE PAGE to be protected from new/unregistered users. All userpages can be protected upon request. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm up to Powder Game BG ideas... someone take over for now, my computer's crashing... Also, I'll probably amend the act and unprotect certain pages, but right now I'm in a crappy mood because I was the one who wanted to bring PS back... Ugh, I'm so STUPID! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :It not your fault. It P-shit fault. Argue alot make P-shit angry thus spaming of dan-ball wiki. I understand FB wiki go through of the harsh times. *POISONSHOT reference* 01:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- POISONSHOT IS SPEDDOS! Apparently, Poisonshot is "back" from his vacation (yes, I QUOTED that word). He began spamming the entire DB Wiki before attempting to spam here. THIS IS URGENT! CODE RED!! PULL THE GREEN SUN AT HIM!!!! 13:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :HOLY SHMIT! And I was the one trying to get him back... D. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, sorry for the inactivity lately. School man, SCHOOL! It's bringing my uptime down. I check the wiki usually, but I might not respond as much to stuff... DON'T CONFISCATE MY PETS! 01:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- How's about an archive for themes? Original (Which I never saw), KU1PT3R 0V3RL0AD, Mainframe (Suggested title for blue), and the Current (Desert Sand (Suggested title, again)). LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :BLARG I'M MAKIN' ONE ANYWAY. Fan-Ball Wiki/Theme Archive LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Name Suggestions: Mainframe, Mainframe Blue, and Desert (Current) 00:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- New color update! Everything is sand-colored in honor of the new Dr. Sand story by me, ZX, and Lazro. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) UGHHH!!! I can barely see the text with the skin I'm using (I don't know how to customize)! Change it back BLAAAAAAAARGH!!! 00:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) There. Are you quite pleased? Put a proximitygrenadechoker in your mouth and shut up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you attacking me for my opinion? It seems like it. 00:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You forget who you're talking to. I'm the guy who doesn't give a f*ck about anyone's opinion unless it matters. I listened to your bitching complaints. I changed the theme. NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and I'm a normal dude who wanders around between communities everyday. If you want me to shut up so badly... Fine then. I don't feel like holding a grudge over something this small... 00:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am taking a small vacation because of my sickness. I will still be checking on this wiki, however, to make sure nothing is going wrong. Don't worry. I will be back. I'll try to come back with a lot of ideas for D.STF, so stay tuned. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) There's a reason I've been gone for so long. This. It's a wiki that was abandoned long ago. Since I love Painkiller, I adopted the wiki, became an admin, and dedicated myself to pull this wiki out of the ground. Want to help? If you've played Painkiller and know what you're doing, come right in. I'd like a little help. I'm doing everything myself at the moment .-. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have put into effect the Anti-Speddos Act. It will be posted on the Wiki Acts page, which will be filled with acts that will infringe user rights if situations become dire. Category:Wiki Acts LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm back! Turns out my network administrator made an accidental block to some wikia sites, which seemed to affect Fan-Ball! Everything's up and running again, and I have many ideas for pets! 00:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Everything's f/cking blue!! What, are we going through another Ao Oni phase?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone (probably ZoshiX) changed the theme color to blue instead of green... YAY! MY FAVORITE COLOR! YAY! YAY! YAY ! YAY! YAY! -Samuel17 ---- Setting things right with Wikia Central. I may get banned from all of Wikia by doing what I have in mind. If I do not come back, please keep all of my pages alive. You have my permission to keep all of the Pet Ideas so long as DMS, ZX, HGD, or W D33 is active. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to attack them to bring back Monobook? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :What? I use Monobook. And I'm not even going to TRY bringing back Monaco. They banned every single Wiki creator who said "I prefer Monaco". What I did was I gave them a detailed list of what I want done about our troublesome "friends" and their respective Wikis. I told them that if they simply skimmed over the list or skipped to the end, they should ban me as I wish to not work in a community with workers who simply don't give a f/ck. So, they either went back and read it or will cross a member off their list. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :An honorable effort. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I found Poisonshot on the Nitrome Wiki and some other Wiki. I'm trying to find out why he left and stuff. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- God, Internet troubles... Will probably be away for a while, not sure how long of a while though... Plz don't confiscate mah pets. 01:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Things to be Done *None currently. Just basic wiki cleanup and improvement. Colors For a list of main color names for your fan art - Links Affiliates *Dan-Ball Wiki The Site that Started it All *Dan-Ball Category:Browse